Blue Moon, Chapter 1
by Canaced
Summary: This is a continuation of the books a couple years after the events of Breaking Dawn.  Not some odd story changing the plot from the original books  Brendan's life is changed forever as he is introduced to the world of the supernatural.  Romance comes lat
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon

(My First Fanfic)

Chapter One:

My Life is a Bad Movie

Movies were always hard for me to cope with. I'd often found that the scenarios were unbelievable, mostly because of my family. Obviously most of the movies were complete nonsense, but I couldn't help but criticize.

I'd come from a family of adventures. My father and grandfather before him had fought in the army, from first hand accounts and nighttime stories I'd learned of the atrocities and realism of war. I'd been taught that dodging bullets, one-man killing machines, and all the other phenomena accompanying these stories were just that, stories, pure imagination at work.

My mother was a scientist. She worked in bioengineering, scientific progress towards cloning, and although human clones were not yet legal, it was her hope that eventually, stem cell research would provide a suitable and affordable cure for all disease, and injury. Besides heart transplants and brain implants, limbs could be replaced, sight could be restored to those who had lost it, and innumerable lives could be saved. My father was often against many of her beliefs, he liked the prospect of many lives being saved, but natural selection factored strongly into his mindset from his years on the battlefield. This just served to prove to me that opposites attract. However, her job in the field of bioengineering had required a lot of hard work to acquire. Her vast storehouse of knowledge often served to help me split fact from fiction in movies. I was never fooled by movies that portrayed chemistry, biology, genetics, superheroes, my mom always pointed out the possible and the impossible.

Super-speed?

Nonexistent.

Super-strength.

Proven, but not to the magnitude it's been portrayed to have.

My older sister Beth worked in computer programming, a job that gave her many insights into the technical world. I was never tech savvy, but computers seemed to come easy to her. Anything technical in the movies was often revealed to be fraud, imagination, something directly out of the mind of a sci-fi geek's dreams.

I, however, was rather ordinary. Short brown hair that grew quickly, dark green eyes, I wasn't anything close to short, but I wasn't the giant some of the other kids in my grade were. I had no focal point for my life, choosing to always go with the flow, take the opportunities that arose to me, but never stretching out into the world, never really trying for anything. So in that respect, I guess I was a fairly typical teenager. My friends would question me about my family often, mostly because they were so much more interesting than me.

"Brendan! Is your sister dating anyone?" my friend had said.

"Yeah Brad, she's taken." I'd retorted. She hadn't been actually, but she was about 9 years older than Brad anyway.

"Damn… how about-." He continued.

"My mom's kinda' in a relationship too Brad… with my dad." I interrupted. Changing the subject quickly before it got even weirder than it already had.

My friends were weird that way, but they were the best I had.

The only other things thing that separated me from my friends, were abnormalities they regarded with respect. I was always good at understanding people; I could see in their expressions, hear in their voices, their emotions. It was a trait I inherited from my mom, and because of that, we often acted as the problem solvers of the family. Other than that, my ability to jump helped me to stand out from my friends, I had taller, _much _more athletic friends. But in the long jump exercise for Gym, I could leap over a foot farther than any of them.

It seemed weird, but until my new life, I never considered it anything overly special.

Still, thanks to my family, almost every movie was poked full of loopholes. I knew that the movies were faked before they had brought all of the fantasy to my attention, but somehow, knowing _how _everything was fake made it worse. I couldn't go to the theatre with the few friends I had, they hated it when I would uncontrollably blurt out an obnoxious statement regarding the ridiculous movies, I could no longer bear to watch them with my family, as they would be doing the blurting.

So it was with great annoyance that I'd decided to go to the movies one night. I was so bored with the rest of school, I thought that perhaps a movie would be something healthy for me, at least to mock and ridicule. That was the only way to enjoy movies for my family and me now, we would simply watch them, especially the bad ones, to make fun of the ridiculous events and technology.

I'd walked out my door, grabbing a thin jacket off a coat rack, and reentered the bustle of Seattle life. The Emerald City was mostly calm nowadays, although a couple of years ago there had been that scare with the Gang murders.

Some city group had been killing massive amount of people, my mom's friend had been taken one night and turned up the next morning, charred to the bone. It was the same with every victim they took, and it seemed like they had the entire city under their control. The rate of murders increased, people speculated that they were growing, recruiting new members to join in the rampage. Soon it seemed like everyone would be either working with them, or dead. The worst part was that they were completely untraceable; the dozens of victims left in their wake left no evidence behind. They were untouchable.

Or so it seemed.

After a couple of weeks, the murders stopped. It confounded everyone in the city, and theories arose. Perhaps they had simply gotten bored. Maybe they were planning something worse. Could it be that the government had gotten to them all and just shushed up the whole thing? Conspiracies arose and fingers were pointed. People were arrested on suspicion, but only because of panic; no one arrested was actually convicted of any crimes.

That had been the most terrifying if not exciting, pardon the use of the word, event in Seattle's history. Once the death count had gotten past 45, people were abandoning the city in fear, others were flocking in to leech what money they could from the dying economy.

My route down to the theatre had not concerned me, sticking to the safer side of the city. My route back was a different matter, although the mass murdering had come to a frighteningly abrupt halt, it did not mean the city was safe at night.

Hell, like any city, it wasn't totally safe _during_ the day.

The movie was bad, by which I mean it was good. Not the perk-up I had been hoping for.

The only thing that had sounded interesting was a romantic comedy based on a doctor who felt no interest in life until he met that _special_ _someone_. The plot was overused but it was funny. I disliked not being able to disprove it because there was nothing that ridiculous about it. There were no ghosts or guns or mad scientists, no fancy gadgets that did not, or rather, could not exist. Just a little story about "guy meets girl."

I left the theatre thoroughly displeased.

I'd planned to call for a cab, walking across the city at night was dangerous, and also a very tiring walk, but I was not in the mood for human contact.

Pulling my jacket tighter, I stormed forward walking with an audible thud to every step I took. The heavy stepping was to deter attackers, mostly because angry people are dangerous people, and also because I was exactly that, angry.

I walked around the corner and bumped into a guy walking hurriedly in the other direction.

"Oh!" I said, looking up into the man's eyes, and then looking down quickly to avoid the angry glare I received. Mumbling an apology I started forward again.

A thick arm jutted out to bar my way and the smell of alcohol it me. It wasn't much, he didn't seem to be completely drunk out of his mind, but the beer swimming around in his body couldn't have _helped_ his temper.

"You need to watch where you're going buddy." He said, eyes narrowing. His face was red and stretched over a thin frame. "I haven't had a very good day, and you aren't supposed to be here."

I was starting to get scared. His words weren't making any sense to me, perhaps he was crazy, or maybe he had more booze in his system than I'd thought, but whatever the reason, he had become angry with me, and I was definitely not a match for the man.

I hadn't noticed from the quick glance I'd had at him during the collision, but now I could see him more clearly. He wasn't a tall guy, I outdid him in the height aspect, but he was thickset, muscles bulging behind a grey t-shirt. Short stocky legs stuck out from underneath his body and I automatically considered if I could outrun him.

"Answer me kid!" He said pushing me back with an angry shove. I automatically hit his hand away and took a fighting stance. I knew I had no chance against this guy, but my dad had trained me to do two things if I ever got in a fight. Stand my ground, because most attackers would back off if there was a threat to them, and make a lot of noise, noise drew people, people drew attention, and a lot of near-victims had been saved just from shouting for help.

But me fighting back was not in this guy's agenda; he'd wanted the easy fight.

As soon as I opened my mouth to yell, his fist slammed into my stomach, knocking all the air out of me. I dropped to the ground, clutching at my stomach and desperately trying to remember how to breathe. The guy looked confused for a second, and then smiled. He started dragging me down the street, and though my eyes were screwed shut in pain, I felt the cold of the night bite harder when he pulled me into a shaded alley.

I tried to shout for help and he kicked me in the chin, effectively ending that plea. Not that it had mattered; I still couldn't draw breath so it would probably have come out like a coughing attack from a dying cat.

A couple minutes later, although through all of the beating it'd felt like hours, my assailant stumbled out of the alley, snapping shut his knife. He looked around nervously, checking for witnesses, and walked to the left, continuing on his way.

I watched this from the ground, holding an arm that felt broken to my side to stop the flow of blood from the deep gash in my torso. My arm was the only thing that hurt on my body. I was too tired to feel the bruises covering my body in dark splotches, and the wound in my side only gave off a numb feeling.

I was resilient though. My father and my grandfather before him had survived the war. They'd suffered wounds as bad as mine, some even worse. I crawled slowly to the edge of the alley, reaching my hand out into the light. I was NOT going to die tonight.

I guess my luck had run out.

Flashes of pale light and suddenly there were two figures reaching out to help me, one male, one female, both impossibly beautiful. I slapped at their hands as they took my arms and helped me to my feet. They were too beautiful for words, too white, too perfect. I couldn't believe they had been mortal, that they had been part of this world. My first impression was that they were angels, come to bring me to heaven.

I had never been a religious kid, but in my predicament, I widened my mind to grasp a hold of the possibilities the afterlife held. I was angry that they were pretending to help me up, that they were taking me so early from life. Couldn't they just give me a fighting chance? What had I done to deserve death so early?

But their touch induced fright. It was solid, too solid for an angel, something that belonged in this world. And the temperature coming off of them…

No living creature was that cold.

Their hands felt icy, but not wet. I gasped when their fingers touched me, and hit at their hands harder. I wanted to live, and every instinct I had screamed at me that they were dangerous. Frightening as they were, my body had given out. I collapsed into their arms and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

My Life is a Dream

At the time, it seemed as if I was flitting in and out of consciousness. Looking back, I realize now that I was actually moving at tremendous speeds, rocketing over the ground. I couldn't tell how I was moving so fast, the arms holding me were rock solid and didn't seem to move at all as we bounded over the earth. The girl's arms were steadier though, bands of steel embracing me.

I didn't try to talk much; instead I focused on continuing breathing. There was no way I would let myself fall into the blackness that hovered at the edges of my vision. My eyes closed momentarily and I snapped them back open. I had fallen asleep in the alley, but I knew that if it happened again, I wouldn't wake up.

I would not die yet.

For some reason, I found myself oddly trusting of the strangers who carried me. A small part of my brain howled at me to run, but the majority of my mind was focusing on keeping myself alive, and for that, I had to trust my rescuers.

The pale figures that carried me exchanged audible words every once in awhile, but the words they spoke were too fast to understand. Their words were instruments, so many notes and tones; every sentence was a song to my ears. This occurrence was few however.

More often, they communicated only rarely for the journey was short, the boy seemed to nod to unknown signals from the girl. He would speak while she simply nodded. Only snippets of their conversation were understandable to me.

"I know he's scared, but it's interesting that he's trusting us this way. He has the energy, but he's not struggling." The boy said.

The girl nodded, her face contorting in a disgruntled expression suddenly.

"It's always that way Bella, but humans are like that"

Bella, there was a name. I finally understood something about my rescuers, the name was said casually, but the tone was endearing. I couldn't tell what the relationship between the two was, but they were close.

Brother and sister? I saw no resemblance.

Lovers? More probable. But I'd never heard the level of adoration this boy had.

He smiled suddenly, speaking in a quick flurry to the girl. More words missed to my ears, but the girl smiled at him. Their beauty was incomprehensible, jealousy clouded my head, but my mind pushed it back. Did I have time for jealousy, when I was so close to death?

Their pace slowed suddenly, or so it seemed, as the ground slowed from a blur to a crawl.

"Carlisle." The boy said. It wasn't loud, but it seemed that he was calling out for someone. I bent my head slowly away, looking in the direction he was facing. A huge house towered over me, a river apparent behind it, woods in the background. It was beautiful, and somehow natural, even with the behemoth mansion in the foreground.

A flash of white and there was another figure standing in front of me. As beautiful and pale as the others, he looked worriedly into the boy's eyes.

A fraction of a second passed, and suddenly the boy spoke again, responding to some unheard comment.

_Too fast, always too fast_.I thought.

The words left his mouth like a bullet from a gun. And they never slowed until they hit _Carlisle._ My rescuers obviously had a reason to act so quickly, but didn't I at least deserve to know what was going on?

The boy's eyes flashed to me, so quickly I barely noticed.

"Later." The word flew from his mouth.

He resumed speaking to Carlisle, Bella stood to the side, waiting anxiously. I still lay in her arms. His words were quick, but I began to catch snippets of the conversation.

"Alice – there must be a reason – quickly – now or never"

I grunted suddenly, a fresh wave of blood poured from my side and the darkness on the edges of my vision spread, growing closer and closer to the center.

Carlisle looked down at me, his expression hallowed, more sorrow in his perfect face than there had been before.

"Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

My Life is a Bonfire

Almost instantly, I was inside the mansion. As serious as the situation was, I couldn't think anything but:

_Pretty house_.

The boy let out a grave chuckle. Snatched something from a bookcase and pointed at the nearest doorway. I spun suddenly and closed my eyes as the color of the ceiling changed. A new room apparently, all I could see of it was the brown ceiling with a crystal chandelier.

The Metallic grasp on me lessened and I was spread out softly on the table. My head lolled to the side and I faced the boy again, checking something inside a small box. I realized it to be the parcel he'd pulled from the bookcase. He pulled out two syringes and squirted them to check if they were working. One was gargantuan, a cylinder the size of my hand with a little needle on the end, the other, a small syringe, the size of my pinky.

Once more my thoughts went to the boy. Why was he helping me? What was his name? Who was he? _What_ was he?

A brilliant smile. "Edward, and later." He spoke to me.

Then he slid the larger needle into my arm, depressing the plunger quickly. I started to feel drowsy, the edges of my vision grew tighter around the chandelier on the ceiling, the light began to fade.

Then he put the second syringe into my heart.

My whole body jumped as though adrenaline had been shot through every capillary in it. A warmth spread through my chest and down towards my toes, all over in fact. It slowly spread over every part of my body; legs, arms, head, back, and waist. My eyes grew wide as life surged back into me. My heartbeat picked up speed as I grew stronger. They had done it! I was saved!

Then the feeling changed. I went from warm to hot. From hot to sweltering. Boiling. Burning. Flames licked my organs from the inside.

Unbearable pain coursed through every vein in my body, my heart pumped faster than I'd ever felt it before. And still there was more to come.

The heat kicked itself up, from unbearable to infinite suffering.

Throughout this I grew more and more afraid, until I began to scream. This was not what I had assumed death was like. It had started out so smoothly and softly; surely they must be killing me. They must have brought me back just to torture me to the brink of death. How! Why?

My body flailed and the table creaked and moaned. Arms shot out to restrain me., The same iron grip that had been used to bring me to safety was now used to tether me to my death.

There was silence for a moment. The only sounds I heard was my beating heart, then Edward spoke.

"I agree, Alice better have a good reason." His voice grew low. "Bella." He whispered, almost inaudibly. "We must talk."

No footsteps, just a breeze of their movement and they were gone. I could still feel Carlisle hanging over my body. It was astounding the difference between my physical feelings and my mental feelings. I found I could think around the pain, I'm not saying that I could ignore it, but I had basic reasoning skills. I could still feel, still think, still remember.

I knew I had to survive. Slowly, my screaming died down. If I was going to go die, I was going to go down with pride. Whimpers slipped through my lips every few moments, but I stayed as soundless as possible.

_Why do I need to survive again?_ I thought. _If your father and grandfather could withstand a war, you can hold out against a drunk with a knife._ My brain answered itself.

I was left alone soon enough. But alone for how long, I did not know.

Hours, days, months, years, millennia. Pain melded into pain, it was an eternity of suffering that persisted infinitely. And all throughout, my heart beat. I began to wonder if it was really worth it.

I observed my hearing slowly increasing, I began to hear sounds from around the house; water rushing in pipes in the walls, sounds of engines and machinery coming from somewhere to my left. A moth that was let into the house, I counted every flap of its wings that matched up with a heartbeat of my own. 200 sets later, Carlisle reentered the room; I could hear him now, though his footsteps were as quick as before. If my eyes had been open, I was sure I wouldn't have seen him enter, but I heard him.

Then he began to speak. Words flowed from his mouth, recognizable now. My ears could pick apart the sounds that had been too quick for me to hear before.

His explanation was sorrowful, melancholy filled his voice and his words frightened me. He spoke of things that truly belonged in a movie. What had happened to my theories? Super speed? Super strength? Fantastical things didn't happen like this. This was not the real world! This was not _my_ world! I was not meant to be a _vampire_.

Edward spoke all of a sudden; I hadn't heard him come in, how odd. But his words worried me even more

"It is your world now."

MY chest rose from the table, finally the fire began to recede from my extremities, drawing in towards my chest. As the fire left my arms and legs, the flames built up in my heart. I felt my chest pump more of the flames around my body, or attempt to. Every time it beat, the fire just circled back, moving closer each time. Finally the heat remained in my heart alone, I could feel both the flames and my heart fighting for control of my body. My heart beat faster in my chest, impossibly fast, but the fire matched it, growing hotter by the second. The spire of flames in my chest pulled me from the table. My fingertips and heels barely touched it and then left it altogether, I was held in the air by an invisible force.

Three things happened simultaneously. My heart stopped beating altogether. The fire evaporated from my body entirely. My body fell back to the table and through to the floor.

I slowly opened my eyes on my new world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

My Life is Death

The chandelier shone brightly in my eyes. The spectrum hit me entirely, a rainbow of colors and an 8th color I'd never seen before. Although I could see it, I find describing it impossible.

A hand reached out towards me, pale as all others, but different form any of the three, I was new to the use of the word, _vampires _I'd come to know already. I slowly accepted the hand, gasping at the sight of my own.

Our skin tone was almost entirely the same, pale, yes, but to a degree I couldn't comprehend with my previous eyes. Carlisle had explained it all to e during my time being changed, but it wasn't something I could prepare for. I stood up slowly and viewed all of the members of the family, as Carlisle had put it. The hand released mine and the owner bounded back into her place against the wall. A short girl, the same unnatural beauty surrounded her but I saw each of them through a new lens.

Carlisle stepped forward and introduced me to each of the family members individually.

First was Alice, the girl who had helped me up. The shortest of them all, her black hair draped down over her eyes, small spikes rose up over her head and formed a neat bun in the back. Her golden eyes watched me intently and a smile was creeping along her face excitedly.

Next was Jasper, I growled at the sight of him and then restrained myself. Marks covered his body, _teeth_ marks, from other vampires. He was dangerous but also as attractive as the rest, with medium length honey hair and golden eyes the same shade as Alice's. His eyes were far more inquisitive than Alice's, maybe even… wary.

Emmett was next. Almost as intimidating as Jasper because of his massive size, but he had a friendly joking grin on his face. Brown, almost black hair laid close cropped to his head as he crossed his arms and looked me over.

Rosalie stood next to him; she was possibly the most frightening of them all. She smiled at me, but her eyes showed the underlying menace. I could see she was only open to me because the others were, but I was unwelcome in her household. Her blonde hair stretched towards her mid-back and her golden eyes burned into mine.

I tried to move past her as quickly as possible.

Esme was next, standing loyally next to Carlisle, and then Bella and Edward standing at the end of the line. But nestled in her arms was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, perhaps 10 or 11 years of age. Bronze curls framed her heart shaped face and brown eyes stood out among the gold of her family. This was Renesmee. All of them had encouraging smiles, but Bella and Edward kept sharing looks, worry was very apparent in their eyes. Edwards looked up at me.

"This is our family. We try to keep it small, but you are welcome to stay if you can abide by our rules." I nodded, convulsively swallowing. Then I gasped and retched. My swallow brought a wave of pain to my throat, suddenly I was back on the table, I was on fire, I was dying and being reborn once more, then it passed and I held a hand to my throat.

Carlisle had also explained that, that was my thirst, my thirst for blood. Human blood. But in order to stay with this group I had to live off animals.

Then again, did I really want to stay with the group at all? Was I better suited to go off on my own, live the life of a nomad?

Edward nodded in agreement.

_Edward nodded in agreement?_ I hadn't spoken but he'd responded to my question._ Is this what had been happening the whole time between him, Carlisle and Bella?_

Again, he nodded.

I nodded.

_Do the others all read my thoughts as well?_ I asked mentally.

He shook his head and turned to Carlisle.

"You didn't tell him about the refining?" He asked, his voice chimes on the wind.

"I thought it would be easier to understand if someone who had a gift explained to him" Carlisle replied.

Edward turned to me and stared into my eyes. Uncomfortable with the situation, I turned away and found myself staring at Rosalie again, her eyes narrowed and I swallowed a second time.

A second mistake, the muscles in my throat raked against each other, as if lacking lubrication. The fire returned and dissipated. I had had a better control on my response that time, but the feeling was getting worse.

Edward looked at the others and nodded towards the door, out into what had to be the living room. I watched as the remainder of the family drifted through the doorway and out the glass doors lining the back wall, far too fast for a human eye to follow. Only Alice and Edward remained.

"We'll take you hunting your first time, but you'll have to obey our restrictions. There will be no human endangerment on the Olympic Peninsula." Edward spoke. Alice elbowed him and growled lightly. She ran forward and grabbed my arm. I pulled away, a mixture of fear and self-protection. But her skin wasn't cold and hard, it was soft and warm, the same temperature as mine.

"Don't worry, just relax and hunt." She gestured outside and I exited slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

My life is a Dream Again

Looking around, my eyes caught the rest of the family racing off into the woods, Renesmee took a bound and leaped across the river, a full 50 yards, in a single bound, disappearing in the forest on the other side. I stepped forward and realized for the first time how much power lay in my new muscles. I held more control over my body than before, but my limbs felt as if they were about to explode with the power they held.

And there was something else. A muscle I couldn't quite place, I'd felt it when I was human, but it was far more prominent now. I tried to flex it but I found I couldn't control it. It felt like it was located behind my head, on the back of my neck. But when I probed my neck, it felt as if the muscle was floating in the air behind me, just out of reach.

I turned to see Edward looking curiously at Alice, his look changed to wonder as her smile grew wider.

"He's perfect." She whispered.

"Just like you saw." Edward nodded.

Alice bound forward, Edward at her side immediately. She pointed toward the woods

"Well, what are you waiting for, let it loose. We'll keep an eye on you to make sure you don't catch the scent of any humans."

_Scent?_ Ahh, now I could smell it. The world wasn't any different, but I truly was, I could gather information from my surroundings based solely on my sense of smell. I closed my eyes and listened for signs of life from the woods.

Farther in, the rest of the Cullens had done a fine job of clearing a path through the existing wildlife. The rest scattered in different directions, attempting to protect themselves. I heard the heartbeat of a buck, in search of its herd, just across the stream, Its scent wafted towards me, and although it was mushy and woody, it made me hunger. I dashed forward, reaching the river in a single bound… and fell right in.

Alice broke into peals of laughter behind me and Edward chuckled silently to himself.

_Okay, try again, _I told myself.

Swimming down to the bottom of the river I placed my feet down and then pushed, using all of the strength I could muster. I over calculated again though.

Shooting out of the water, I flew into the sky. Feeling weightless for just a moment, I then began to plummet.

I shouted out as my feet made contact with the ground, and then collapsed. I was fine, but the shock of the jump hit me hard. The fall had to be over 200 feet but it didn't seem to matter. I still couldn't get used to my new muscles. Which reminded me. I tugged again at my invisible muscle hanging behind me, but again, no response.

Edward was there in an instant.

"Let's get you that buck, alright?' He said. Helping me up.

I nodded, running forward. My legs found their own way over the earth; it really did feel more like gliding than running. But alas, my speed ended the joy of the trip; I reached the deer in a matter of milliseconds.

Without breaking stride, I pounced and brought it down, sinking my teeth into its neck. Buttery liquid poured down my throat and out onto my shirt. The taste was still wrong, but it soothed my throat, the fire went down and I pushed the heavy carcass off of me. How could I still need more after _that_?

"It's because you're new to your body, your digesting the remaining human tissue for a food source and you need to 'eat' more to slow that process down. It'll become less extreme once you pass your first year of, well, death." Edward said, I hadn't noticed him at my side, but he had been there the whole time, watching me take down the deer. I noticed many of the other Cullens peeking around trees to get a closer look, to see what I would do next. The only ones I could see missing were Rosalie, Renesmee and Emmett.

"What nex-" I began, but cut off as a new scent hit my nose. The burn came back stronger and I raced away through the thicket.

There, in the bushes, sat the biggest cougar I'd ever seen. Or rather, the only cougar I'd ever seen. It had to be 7 feet long including the tail, and a tanned brown color. It turned on me and roared, angry at being disturbed and fearful of my presence. I lunged forward and snapped my mouth shut on its neck. Draining its blood until I was sucking fur into my mouth. I spat and stood up, looking down at my blood stained shirt. I tore away my soiled clothes until I stood only in my jeans and shoes. I stared down at my body, confused. I'd always been fit, but I'd never seen muscles like the ones that lined my torso. I felt as if I was staring at a sculpture it was too perfect to be real. It could only be stone, or steel… perhaps diamond.

"Are you full yet?" Edward asked.

I turned, now the entire family was watching me. Rosalie still had fire in her eyes, but she had at least come, which made me feel a little better.

"Almost." I replied. "Maybe one more"

He nodded and stepped back, smiling suddenly as Alice jumped up and down excitedly behind him, holding on to Jaspers arm. I wondered what was going through her little head. I opened my ears and listened to the world, the nearest deer was about 4 miles away, but I'd be there and back in half a minute.

Turning I sprinted towards the mountains, Edward accompanying me.

The muscle twitched.

I slowed at first, and then sped up even more, pulling at the muscle, ready to find out what its purpose was, did it make me go faster? It had so far only happened when I ran. I waited for it to twitch again in order to feel for how to move it.

One second passed

Two seconds passed

Three-

The muscle twitched.

I pulled down hard and yelled out as my fee left the ground. I had been almost parallel to the ground as I ran through the woods before, but now I truly was parallel, my feet straight out behind me, hands at my sides. I turned and saw Edward's face. He smiled at me and his eyes sparkled with interest. I looked forward and steered using the muscle.

Banking left, I swung up above the treetops and into the sky. I couldn't believe it. I was flying. Me, flying! At so many times I'd wondered if this night was a dream. The pain of transformation seemed to have disproved that theory, but this was simply too much to believe.

Carlisle had told me that we are able to move in excess of 100 miles an hour if we so please. No official record has been clocked. But this felt like I was moving at least 400, maybe 500 miles an hour. I turned and spiraled, twisting and diving. Every child has dreamed of flying, of releasing themselves from the bonds of gravity and soaring in the clouds, but how many have actually done it? How many people have learned to fly?

None, none but me.

I spotted a spotted owl rising on a thermal near a mountainside, climbing higher in the air, I dove towards it, hands outstretched, fingers splayed for the kill. The initial impact broke its spine, a painless death for an animal that I shared the skies with, but its blood was different from other animals. It wasn't an herbivore or a top predator; I could only describe it as a different palate. I turned around and spotted the white gleam of the Cullen's house in the distance. Even over this incredible distance, I could see perfectly. I curled back and shot forward, launching myself through the air towards the Cullen's house, slowly picking up speed until I pulled back hard on my muscle and slid to a stop inches above the front lawn.

I found my new family waiting there. Emmett was the first to speak.

"You'll fit right in."


End file.
